For the Next Millennium
For the Next Millennium is the first episode of the third season of The Originals and the forty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary A WAR BREWING BETWEEN THE SIRE LINES — In the months following their violent and deadly showdown with the powerful witch Dahlia, a rift continues to divide brothers Klaus and Elijah, while Freya searches for a way to heal their fractured bond and return their family to the way they once were. Meanwhile, Klaus’ suspicion piques when he learns that an old vampire friend named Lucien has arrived to New Orleans with a mysterious agenda involving the Mikaelsons' remaining sire lines. Elsewhere, Elijah questions whether he can truly forgive his brother for his mounting offenses, while Hayley struggles with being cursed to her wolf form in the bayou. In the French Quarter, Vincent and Cami assist Detective Kinney after a series of gruesome discoveries are made, leading them to believe they may have a serial killer on the loose. Finally, Marcel, who has regained control of the French Quarter once again, tries a new strategy to recruit vampires, while Davina, who is now Regent to the New Orleans witches, makes a decision that will find her and Marcel on opposite sides of an escalating conflict. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashback) Guest Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashback) *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel (flashback) *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (flashback) *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney Co-Starring *Stephanie Cleough as Alexis *Ted Barba as Aristocrat *William Neenan as Count de Martel *Courtney Lakin as Crescent Wolf Woman *Joyce Thi Brew as Kara Nguyen *Catherine Dyer as Mother *Dustin Lewis as Man In Glasses *Chelsea Hayes as Real Estate Agent *Matthew Rimmer as Hunter #1 *Greg Sproles as Hunter #2 *Nick Madrick as Hunter #3 Uncredited *Grant Koo as Monk *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *This is the third season premiere of The Originals. **This was the first season premiere to feature Freya. *Antagonists: Lucien Castle and Davina Claire. *This is the first episode to feature more than four of the Mikaelson siblings together in their original bodies, since they were last seen as such on episode, All My Children, and the first episode of The Originals to feature all five of the Original Vampire siblings of the Mikaelson family in their original bodies together, as well as the first episode ever to feature all of the Mikaelson Children (with the exception of Henrik). *Marcel asks Davina to help him make daylight rings. However, she declines by telling him that witches don't do favors for vampires, since that is their new rule. *According to Rebekah in the flashback, they have spent Autumn and Winter of 1001 A.D. running, which means that the flashback is set in Spring. *In 1002 A.D., the five Original Vampires were on the run from Mikael, living in the wild and hunting stray humans for food. Fed up with this life style, Kol and Finn suggested splitting up but Elijah forbade it as they had sworn a vow to remain together as family. *This episode's flashback shows how the Mikaelsons first became noblemen as they needed to in order to blend in in their new location. *Marcel established a fight club for his new vampires in St. Anne's Church, with Elijah as his sparring companion. *Klaus refused to help find a cure for Hayley's curse, although Freya has done her best to find one. *The Bayou has been acquired by a company called Kingmaker's which plans to create golf courses and other condos on the land. As a result of the presence of the Crescent wolves who remain cursed, the company has hired independent contractors to eliminate them. Elijah compels one hunter to call of the hunt but learns there are more and this man does not have the authority, so he kills him in anger and kills several more using their own traps against them. *After being publicly attacked by a witch during a gathering of the covens in Lafayette Cemetery, Davina summons Hayley using magic and asks for her help in dealing with her enemies among the witches. This results in some problems which will come back to haunt here later. *Lucien arrives in New Orleans and tells Klaus that the three remaining sire lines are on the verge of war. When Finn and Kol died, the deaths of their lines caused concerns among the survivors as well as a realization of opportunity. Many vampires, including ancient ones, are engaged in damaging turf wars and the elimination of an Original Vampire could end the possibility of rivals. *According to a witch named Alexis, who can see visions of the Mikaelsons downfall, that once the family is truly broken, it will create the seed of a beast that will come for them all. Continuity *Kol was last seen in I Love You, Goodbye, in Kaleb's body, and in The Map of Moments, during flashbacks. **Nathaniel Buzolic was last seen as Kol during flashbacks in The Map of Moments. *Mikael was mentioned in this episode. He was killed by Klaus in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. *Klaus' painting of Genevieve was seen in this episode. It was created during Moon Over Bourbon Street. *This episode marks the first appearance of Lucien and Aurora. *Finn was last seen in They All Asked For You, in Vincent's body, and in Wheel Inside the Wheel, during flashbacks. **Caspar Zafer was last seen as Finn in TVD Season Three episode, The Murder of One where he was staked by Matt Donovan. Locations *France (flashback) *New Orleans, Louisiana **Mikaelson Compound **St. James Infirmary **Lucien's Penthouse **Lafayette Cemetery **St. Anne's Church **The Bayou **Maison Bourbon **Cami's Apartment *Buddhist Monastery Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode of the series to feature Caspar Zafer, who previously recurred in the third season of . *This is the first episode to feature Riley Voelkel as a series regular. *This episode had about 0.89 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References Quotes |-|Season 3 Promo= :Klaus: "Always and Forever indeed." :Camille to Klaus: "You're scared because the people you love are angry with you." :Klaus: "I AM KLAUS MIKAELSON! I am the thing that men fear!" :Lucien: "There's a war brewing between the sirelines." :Elijah to Lucien: "We cannot be killed." :Lucien: "You're wrong." :Freya: "You will all.... fall." |-|The Fall Extended Trailer= :Klaus: "Always and Forever indeed." :Camille: "You're scared because the people you love are angry with you." :Alexis: "Beware, what you broke is past repair. As your family is undone, you’ll seed the beast that is to come." :Lucien to Klaus: "Your family is divided and weaker than you have ever been." :Klaus to Lucien: "I AM KLAUS MIKAELSON! I am the thing that men fear!" :Lucien: "There's a war brewing between the sirelines." :Davina: "I was attacked." :Marcel: "You've gotta respond with a show of force." :Elijah to Lucien: "We cannot be killed." :Lucien: "You're wrong." :Elijah: "How precious." :Hayley: "I will tear you apart." :Freya: "If this prophecy is fulfilled, you will all...fall." |-|Sneak Peek= :Marcel: "Can you just hear me out?" :Davina: "No! Witches don't do favours for vampires, including daylight rings. Those are the rules." :Marcel: "An act of good faith will help keep the peace." :Davina: "The 9th Ward Coven thinks I'm a vampire sympathizer. I won't prove them right. You're on your own." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Freya: (about Hope) "She's getting bigger by the second." :Elijah: "Thank you for all of your care." :Freya: "Tomorrow's the full moon. I can help you bring Hope to Hayley, if you'd like." :Elijah: "That won't be necessary. You deserve a night off." :Klaus:' (to 'Elijah) "I'd offer to accompany you myself, but I fear my fragile ego could not endure the litany of insults Hayley has no doubt prepared." :Elijah: "Yes, I doubt that your presence is particularly welcome anywhere." :Klaus: "My own brother greeting me with such disdain." (He turns to '''Freya) "What do you think Freya? Is he still angry for my part in Hayley's curse? Need I remind him it was my ploy that kept her alive." :Elijah: (sarcastically) "Of course. Forgive me. So you would call this an act of heroism even as you bask in her torment." :Klaus: "Or perhaps I'd be more sympathetic if Hayley apologized. After all, it was her that tried to run off with my daughter." :Freya: "Oh, if you two must poke at one another; May I suggest doing it elsewhere?" (She turns to Klaus) "Nicely done. At this rate, you'll drive the entire family away." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals Season 3 Promo (HD)The Originals 3x01 “For the Next Millennium” Sneak Peek The Originals For The Next Millennium Clip 2 The CW The Originals Inside The Originals For The Next Millennium The CW Rehash Episode One The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TO3x01.jpg Hope Elijah S3.jpg The_Originals_-Will.jpg CamiVincent3x01.jpg ElijahHopeHayley3x01.jpg Elijah3x01.jpg CamiVincentWill.jpg LucienKlaus3x01.jpg KlausLucien3x01.jpg CQG6ixVVEAAm16s.jpg he Originals - Flashback.png elijah-finn-rebekah-originals-season-4-flashbacks.jpg Elijah-finn-rebekah-klause-kol-originals-flashbacks.jpg The_Originals_flashback.jpg The_Originals_-_episode_3x01(a).jpg The_Originals_-_Episode_3x01(b).jpg |-|Screencaps= TO_301_0036Rebekah.jpg TO_301_0042Klaus.jpg TO_301_0045Kol.jpg TO_301_0061Finn.jpg TO_301_0063Elijah.jpg TO_301_0074Elijah.jpg TO_301_0079Klaus.jpg TO_301_0080Klaus.jpg TO_301_0084Freya.jpg TO_301_0089Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0091Klaus.jpg TO_301_0098Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO_301_0101Freya.jpg TO_301_0106Marcel.jpg TO_301_0112Elijah.jpg TO_301_0118Klaus-Hope.jpg TO_301_0128Hayley-Hope.jpg TO_301_0131MarcelDavina.jpg TO_301_0137Davina.jpg TO_301_0143Marcel.jpg TO_301_0144KlausCami.jpg TO_301_0149Cami.jpg TO_301_0161Freya.jpg TO_301_0182Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_301_0195Cami.jpg TO_301_0206KlausCami.jpg TO_301_0218Cami-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0225Klaus.jpg TO_301_0237Kinny.jpg TO_301_0247Cami-Vincent.jpg TO_301_0252.jpg TO_301_0253Vincent.jpg TO_301_0254Cami.jpg TO_301_0263Hope.jpg TO_301_0273KlausElijah.jpg TO_301_0274Freya.jpg TO_301_0286Elijah.jpg TO_301_0291Klaus-Freya.jpg TO_301_0308KlausElijahRebekahKolFinn.jpg TO_301_0329Lucien.jpg TO_301_0343Elijah.jpg TO_301_0353KlausElijahFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0361Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0362Kol.jpg TO_301_0370.jpg TO_301_0377.jpg TO_301_0378Lucien.jpg TO_301_0381Lucien.jpg TO_301_0388Cami.jpg TO_301_0397Vincent.jpg TO_301_0411Kinny.jpg TO_301_0418Davina.jpg TO_301_0419Davina.jpg TO_301_0428Kara.jpg TO_301_0432Davina.jpg TO_301_0434.jpg TO_301_0453Marcel.jpg TO_301_0466CamiVincent.jpg TO_301_0478Gen.jpg TO_301_0484Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0496Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0512Elijah.jpg TO_301_0538Elijah.jpg TO_301_0543Elijah.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0592Elijah.jpg TO_301_0595Count.jpg TO_301_0603Rebekah.jpg TO_301_0606Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0610KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0620Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0636Aurora.jpg TO_301_0641Triatan.jpg TO_301_0655Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0671Lucien.jpg TO_301_0675Cami-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0682Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_301_0690Cami.jpg TO_301_0709Elijah.jpg TO_301_0710Freya.jpg TO_301_0714Hope.jpg TO_301_0715Freya.jpg TO_301_0744KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0791KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0800Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0801Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0804Marcel.jpg TO_301_0823Davina.jpg TO_301_0838MarcelDavina.jpg TO_301_0851Marcel.jpg TO_301_0859Davina.jpg TO_301_0865Freya.jpg TO_301_0866Elijah.jpg TO_301_0868Hope.jpg TO_301_0871Freya.jpg TO_301_0872Hope.jpg TO_301_0877Elijah.jpg TO_301_0880.jpg TO_301_0891Elijah.jpg TO_301_0898KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0929Alexis.jpg TO_301_0939LucienAlexis-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0942Klaus.jpg TO_301_0953Klaus.jpg TO_301_0958LucienAlexis-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0967Elijah.jpg TO_301_0978Wolfgirl.jpg TO_301_0981Elijah.jpg TO_301_0992Vincent-Cami.jpg TO_301_0995Cami.jpg TO_301_0997Vincent.jpg TO_301_1002Cami.jpg TO_301_1003Kinny.jpg TO_301_1009.jpg TO_301_1016Klaus.jpg TO_301_1025Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_1037Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_1051Lucien.jpg TO_301_1066Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_1077Elijah.jpg TO_301_1079.jpg TO_301_1080Elijah.jpg TO_301_1082MarcelVincent.jpg TO_301_1084Vincent.jpg TO_301_1089Marcel.jpg TO_301_1092Marcel.jpg TO_301_1102Vincent.jpg TO_301_1110Davina.jpg TO_301_1112Hayley.jpg TO_301_1118Davina.jpg TO_301_1121Hayley.jpg TO_301_1127Cami-Klaus.jpg TO_301_1138Cami.jpg TO_301_1139Klaus.jpg TO_301_1146Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_301_1170Cami.jpg TO_301_1173Cami's_painting_by_Klaus.jpg TO_301_1178.jpg|Klaus TO_301_1181Klaus.jpg TO_301_1185Klaus.jpg TO_301_1197Lucian.jpg TO_301_1199Lucien.jpg TO_301_1202Lucien.jpg TO_301_1210Aurora.jpg TO_301_1212Aurora.jpg TO_301_1218Aurora.jpg TO_301_1224Aurora.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 202098-9d7d1-88536370-200-u59d2d.jpg 202098-f6ae5-88500406-200-u7a4d1.jpg 202098-84983-88544429-200-u95067.jpg 202098-418b7-88536371-200-u79649.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Season Premieres Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes Category:Full moon episodes